The Child of Moon and Sun
by XanderP764
Summary: Selene and Helios didn't want to marry each other, but Kronos' word was law. From this union Perseus is born, Titan of the Twilight, of Stars, of Dawn and Dusk. Perseus hates the rule of Kronos, but when he is given the chance to marry a certain Titaness, he fights for his Uncle in the Titanomachy. Will he marry his lady love? or will he be forgotten in the sands of time?
1. Chapter 1: Union of Moon and Sun

The Child of Moon and Sun.

**Chapter 1 - Union of Moon and Sun**

**"A sunset is the sun's fiery kiss to the night." ― Crystal Woods**

* * *

_Mount Othrys..._

Whilst silence dominated the throne room, it did not _rule_. No, that honour befell the Lord of Time, the King of the Earth, the Heavens and the Cosmos, Kronos. His voice still echoed through the halls and alcoves, marble and basalt and gold shaking under the stress of the Titan King's decree.

Before the throne of Kronos stood his nephew, the Titan of the Sun, Helios, and his niece, the Titaness of the Moon, Selene. Kneeling before his uncle and king, his face shrouded by curls turned golden from days in the sun, Helios displayed a look of unchecked shock. Under the piercing stare of Kronos, he removed all emotion from is face and lowered himself to a knee and broke the silence.

"I thank you, uncle, for this prestigious offer. I-I am luckier a Titan than many for such an offer, however," he paused for half a moment, risking a glance at his sister. Selene was failing to hide her emotions in front of their uncle, her skin pale and the tears upon her cheeks shone in her silver aura. Helios' resolve hardened; "if I could consider this offer with my sister perhaps, we-"

"No." Kronos narrowed his swirling golden eyes, half hidden behind a mop of dark curls. The refusal knocked the breath from the Sun Titan's lungs and the confidence from his head. His voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"But-"

"It was not an _offer_." The King growled out. "It was a _command_. Helios and Selene, children of my most _trusted_ brother Hyperion, I declare that you are now formally betrothed. Let it be known that the Sun and the Moon shall be married."

A quiet murmur rippled through the throne room. Helios looked desperately at each and every Titan and saw no support. Some of them _smiled_ at him. From his throne beside the King of the Titans, Iapetus stood.

"I believe congratulations are in order." He addressed the other Titans, before turning to his nephew and niece. "I hope that the fruit borne from this union-"

Iapetus' words were cut off by a choked-up sob, originating from the weeping Titaness of the Moon. In a storm of lazily brushed away tears, she gathered her skirts and ran from the hall of the Titans. A general _tutting_ sound could be heard.

"You've got a handful there, Helios." Atlas smirked from his throne besides his father Iapetus. Helios raised from the floor and balled his fists quietly, bowing to his uncle stiffly before leaving, though his stride faltered when Atlas called out again. "Quite the beauty though, don't look so down cousin. Others would kill to be you."

How Helios mustered the restraint not to throw a fireball at Atlas, he did not know.

* * *

"They're not yours to control."

Hyperion had known something was amiss when Kronos had sent him off to do some errand any dim-witted lackey could complete. Now he knew why.

"They're _my_ children. _They belong to me_." Hyperion strode towards the King of the Titans and stopped slightly too close for either of their comforts. Kronos raised an eyebrow.

"That in itself, is an incorrect statement, brother." Kronos squared up to Hyperion. "Helios and Selene, whilst they are your children, do not belong to you. They owe their loyalty to me, brother. They'll do as I say."

"_Look here little brother_-"

In a flash of celestial bronze, Kronos had him pushed against a wall of basalt with a dagger at his throat.

"Such an insolent tone. You never used to speak with father like this, when he was king." Hyperion grimaced when the dagger was pushed harder into his Adam's apple. A thin line of golden blood formed. "I was the only one with the courage to kill father, none of you had it in you."

Whilst he spoke, Kronos' eyes shifted colour, changing at an alarming rate from the usual golden honey colour that inspired want and lust, to molten pools of gold that whispered of maliciousness.

"The moment I killed father, I surpassed any of you. _My siblings_. You forfeited the right to call me anything but King, Hyperion."

The Titan of Time's eyes finally settled, two deep pools of molten amber and gold, that swirled in his iris like whirlpools. Smiling, he removed the dagger from the other Titan's throat and turned his back to him, looking out of a balcony, over the palace of the Titans.

"I won't let you force my children to marry. _They're mine_." Hyperion growled as he rubbed his throat. Unknown to him, Kronos' smile broadened.

"In the morning you'll be a… _new_ man, and your children will marry because it's what _you_ wish." Kronos' eyes were even brighter than before, flashing dangerously, unspoken power glowed. "You've always been so obsessed with _control_, brother of mine." Kronos turned and held his arms up.

In a flash of golden light, a scythe appeared in Kronos' hand. Not any scythe, _the_ scythe, that had sent kings and protogenoi to the void. The temperature in the room dropped, and only then Hyperion realised that behind him stood Iapetus and Atlas. Hyperion could almost feel his soul being drawn towards the rough, cold, steel of the weapon, urging him forward.

"You're not in control."

That night Kronos taught him such.

* * *

Selene managed not to cry on the morning of her wedding.

That wasn't to say that she hated Helios, far from it. She _loved_ Helios. For as long as she had known him, he had been there for her. Whenever she was without the confidence to carry on, he was there. He was kind and caring, outgoing and daring, but he was her brother, and _she had never loved him otherwise_.

"Try not to frown so much dear, it is not the end of the world." Her mother's cheery voice broke through her inner monologue. Selene stared hard at her through the mirror.

"You wouldn't understand." Selene sighed angrily. Theia smiled through the mirror at her.

"I wouldn't understand what? Marrying your own brother?" She chuckled. "It's tradition my dear-"

"It's _wrong_." Selene snapped. "I don't care that you married father, at least you fell in love with him beforehand. Helios is my brother and nothing else."

"No." Her mother said firmly, her usual cheeriness gone. "After today he will be your husband and your consort. There's no getting out of this Selene, Kronos will not be defied." They spent a long while in silence after that.

When Theia had finished preparing Selene for the wedding ceremony, she found herself angry that she looked so… so… pretty! It infuriated her. Her dark hair wasn't plaited like it usually was, it was free and wavy, flowing all the way to the small of her back. The ivory dress was without much pattern or lace, was strapless and made of the finest material found. Aunt Phoebe waltzed into the room and nodded her approval.

"You look fantastic my dear." She hummed. Selene muttered her thanks. Her aunt opened her mouth to speak, but a commotion outside her chambers interrupted her.

The door flew open and at the door stood her brother, golden aura striking, all dressed up and with an angry expression. Despite all her previous complaints, at that moment Helios couldn't have possibly looked more handsome. Their eyes locked, before she quickly looked away. She felt a small blush raise to her pale cheeks. A maid hurried in after him.

"I'm sorry my lady!" She squeaked. "He insisted!"

"Helios!" Theia scolded. "You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding." The Titan of the Sun rolled his eyes.

"Then I come here as a brother and not a husband. Mother, give me a moment alone with her." Helios said seriously. Their mother looked likely to refuse him, but aunt Phoebe took her hand.

"Come dear sister, let them have their last moments as siblings. You too Aelia, come now." They left.

With the room to themselves, a pregnant silence fell upon them. Selene could feel Helios' eyes on her, but she kept her gaze averted. Finally, Helios sighed and sat on the balcony ledge.

"I just wanted you to know… I did everything I could to stop this marriage." Helios said quietly. "I asked every Titan, every nature spirit. I even asked Pontus."

"But it wasn't enough." Selene whispered.

"It wasn't enough." He agreed. "I want you to know, that whatever happens, I will not force you to do anything you don't want to."

Selene laughed.

"Helios, you must think me daft." The Titaness of the Moon stood, dress trailing behind her along the marble floor. She finally looked her brother in the eye. "How many women have you been with? Do you even know?"

Helios looked at her, frowning.

"I _know_ you Helios. You are a being of want and lust." Selene spat. "I will not be your _whore_, little brother!"

Her words rang through the room, leaving a prickly silence behind it. The Titan of the Sun didn't raise to her challenge, he barely reacted, only his eyes. They looked like shattered glass. The harshness of her words dawned on her. What she had said _was true_, Helios had known many women, but she had never seen that in her supporting, caring brother. He was a different person with her. The Titaness of the Moon came to realise how horrible she could be and found herself crying once more. Not just because of her words, but from the frustration of everything.

Helios wrapped his arms around her, no words, just comfort. Selene cursed herself over and over for breaking down so easily. If it wasn't for him, she'd likely collapse.

"We'll make it work." Helios whispered with earnest promise. It only made her cry more.

* * *

Golden haired Helios then married silver eyed Selene, in a ceremony attended by more and many.

Oceanus and Tethys, along with their brood of children, river naiads and ocean nymphs all of them.

Krios of the South and his sons warlike Pallas and destructive Perses, his grandchildren victorious Nike and magical Hecate, all feasted at their table.

All-knowing Phoebe and Koios of the North, Iapetus of the West and his sons, Atlas and Prometheus, all raised a toast to the Moon and the Sun.

Mnemosyne, Themis and Rhea, aunts to the couple kept peace and tranquillity, no small feat.

Hyperion of the East, father to the newlyweds drank often and laughed loudly, showing no discomfort in the forced marriage.

Kronos gave a toast to all Titans and spirits, before congratulating Helios and Selene's love for one another.

Even Gaia, in all her vast beauty and wisdom sent gifts aplenty.

Not too long thereafter, Selene gave birth to a baby Titan, dark of hair with eyes of pale gold. At the urging of her aunt Phoebe, she named him Περσεύς, 'Perseus'.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter of this story!**

**I might be a bit out of practise because I haven't written anything in a long while, but I want this one to work :D**

**I'd appreciate it if you left a review!**

**I wish you a very happy day, and thank you for reading ^^**

**XanderP764**


	2. Chapter 2: Youth

The Child of Moon and Sun.

**Chapter 2 – Youth**

**"Sunsets, like childhood, are viewed with wonder not just because they are beautiful but because they are fleeting." ****― Richard Paul Evans**

* * *

_Mount Othrys…_

Perseus was happier than he'd ever been before, that he knew for certain. That fact may have been influenced by him currently being no older than a few weeks old, but still. He was enjoying himself.

The gardens of Rhea were by far the most beautiful area of the palace complex at Mount Othrys. Pale pink marble paved the floor, courtyards and terraces that bloomed with juniper and honeysuckle provided shade next to pools of fresh water. Palm trees and large olive trees lined the paths in and out of the gardens.

The sun was shining directly onto Perseus' bare back, making him feel warm and fuzzy. A small grove of blood orange trees and lemons shaded the grassy areas where many found solace. Flowers! There were so many! More than Perseus could name, truth be told. Purple geraniums and silver moonlace, wildflowers from every corner of Gaia's earth, in neat allotments and freely growing.

Perseus just sat there with a happy smile tugging at his lips, enjoying his father's sun. He dipped his hand into the cool waters of one of the ponds, swirling the water in spirals, watching curiously at the gentle ripples that reflected the light of the sun.

"Morning Percy!" A feminine voice beamed at him.

"Hey Calypso." Perseus smiled over his bare shoulder. When it came to modesty, Titans tended to not have mush sense. He only wore some shorts, reasoning that the sun on his back and the grass beneath his bare feet was all he needed. "How are you today?"

"I'm excited!" The Titaness joined him on the pond's edge. "Leto and Epimetheus and I are going to walk around the groves today! Wanna come with?"

Calypso's beauty never failed to make him stare, her caramel hair was braided over one shoulder, she had almond shaped eyes and a perfectly symmetrical face. Perseus realised he was staring and blushed.

"Sounds fun." He grinned. Calypso, Epimetheus, Leto and he had formed a close bond, on account of them being the youngest Titans in the pantheon. They could take the forms of any age they wanted, but they usually stayed as children.

"Great!" Calypso yanked him up and attached herself to his arm. "They'll be here any moment."

Epimetheus was probably one of Perseus' best friends. He had shaggy dark brown hair that was tied in a knot and had eyes to match it. Definitely the tallest of their group (I guess you could say Titanic!) but was by far the most laid back. Truly a jolly giant.

"Hey there man." He greeted the son of Iapetus, who pulled him into a hug. Epimetheus squinted at him.

"I think you've grown my little sun child." Epimetheus grinned, whilst Calypso giggle behind her hand. Perseus scowled and willed his body to age five years. Now _he_ looked down on Epimetheus, who rolled his eyes.

"You still need to teach me how to do that, y'know." He muttered. Perseus shook his head and laughed as he shifted back to his usual size.

"Trade secret."

Leto was quiet, like, _really_ quiet. She hardly spoke much, something that Calypso and Epimetheus tended to frown upon. They always tried to force her into doing things, to try and make her less shy, like pushing her to start conversations with nature spirits and other Titans. It made Perseus annoyed, he liked the thoughtful, considering, and caring side of the daughter of Koios, it was cute.

When she didn't show up, Calypso and Epimetheus decided to head off without Leto, but Perseus stubbornly waited by the entrance of the grove. She arrived a bit later, tugging on her braided auburn-red hair nervously.

"Sorry I'm late." She gave a smile. Perseus smiled back and grabbed her hand pulling her into the orchards.

They caught up with Epimetheus and Calypso, who were mock fighting each other with tree branches.

"That's not very lady-like." Epimetheus protested as the Titaness wacked him.

"Well you're not being very gentlemanly!"

Perseus had to let go of Leto's hand to break them up. They wandered further into the orchards, the branches and leaves shading them from the midday sun. Birds tweeted at different pitches, near and far, whilst Epimetheus grabbed some blood oranges from the trees.

Whilst they sat beneath a particularly large mango tree, eating said mangoes and the before mentioned blood oranges, Calypso found a large patch of wildflowers. Perseus watched as she got to work making some kind of crown out of them, whilst they listened to Epimetheus talk between mouthfuls of fruit.

"Prometheus is always getting dad's attention!" Epimetheus complained. "He's always correct, so father showers him in gifts. Ugh! It annoys me so much."

"Maybe do something Prometheus can't?" Perseus suggested. "If you want to be a show off, well, _show off_." Perseus was lying on the grass, tanned body dappled with sunlight, his head resting in the lap of Leto. Her hands were playing with the curls of his hair, he quite liked it.

"Maybe… but-"

"Done!" Calypso exclaimed. In front of her were three complete flower crowns, made entirely out of the wildflowers that grew amongst the grass around them. Atop her head was a crown of red flowers.

"I'm not wearing one of those!" Epimetheus said. "It's unmanly." Perseus grabbed a wreath and threw it onto Epimetheus' dark hair like a frisbee. They all laughed, even Epimetheus raised an eyebrow.

Leto grabbed a white crown and gently lowered it onto Perseus' head, smiling.

Epimetheus laughed. "You look like a girl." Calypso joined in.

"You look pretty." Leto said shyly, Perseus couldn't help but smile back.

"PERSEUS!" A voice shouted, to which he groaned.

"That must be my mother." He lifted his head up. "Sorry guys, I've got to go."

"Bye!" The group chorused.

A little jogging later, he caught up with his mother. Selene wasn't pleased.

"We're meeting with the King soon!"

"Oh."

Selene snapped her fingers and Perseus changed from his shorts to a tunic and a cloak. She raised an eyebrow at the flower crown that was atop his head.

"It's just something Calypso made." He blushed and took it off. Selene's laughter was almost musical, like tinkling bells. She started talking about social etiquette and politeness, though it might as well of gone in one ear and come out the other. Perseus was thinking about other more important stuff, like Calypso and Leto.

"Honey please pay attention when I'm talking to you." Selene, his mother, smiled at him.

"Sorry." Perseus looked abashed.

"Where does your mind travel, little one?" His mother caressed his cheek. "Up in the clouds? Off with the fairies?" They giggled. "Now, serious face."

"Serious." Perseus repeated, with a 'serious' face.

"Try not to speak, at all. Oh! Unless you're spoken to, then be as polite as possible." Selene worried over him. He nodded.

"He'll do fine." A voice said. "It's just a simple chance for the King to meet you, son."

"Papa!" Perseus surged forward, leaping into Helios, who knelt with open arms. The father and child held each other momentarily, joyous and content.

"How are things, little man?" Helios looked at his son with a grin.

"I'm excited to meet the King!" Perseus beamed. Helios and Selene shared an uneasy glance. "When do I get to meet the other Titans? I want to hear their stories!"

"In a little while longer, hon." Selene said uneasily, before turning to Helios. "Hello… husband."

"Good day, wife." Helios matched her tone, raising an eyebrow. "Shall we take our son to the King?"

"Why, I suppose we should."

* * *

The throne room was daunting, even to an immortal Titan.

If you asked Perseus what one word would describe the vast hall of the Titans, without a moment of doubt, it would be _harsh_.

Far above his head, vaulting arches of dark marble so black, it was if they were crafted from the void, held up an oily black ceiling engraved in gold, silver and crystal. Perseus could feel the weight of the sky and ceiling above him, an oppressive force from directly up that made his head hurt.

He tightened his grip on his parent's hands, to which, they tried to smile reassuringly.

Looking up, he saw images of the Titan's achieving various feats, ever shifting and ebbing, framed by all materials considered valuable. In one section, he saw Epimetheus' brother, Prometheus, shaping humans from clay and breathing life into them. The mortals learnt to love and to build, like the Titans, but also to wage war, each clay figure picking up a sword, hacking and slashing at each other.

Elsewhere, a Titan was subjugating the spirits of the west, skin laced with golden blood and a devilish grin on his face. Around the Titan were countless forms, slumped and unmoving, arranged in patterns alike to spirals, the corpses propped up as to kneel before him.

Finally at the very back of the hall, directly above the thrones of the Titans, there was a horrific scene. A man whose outline was of blue gemstone flailed and juddered, head flung back in a soundless scream. His limbs were pinned down by four Titan's, who all held him with an iron grip. All four were caked in thick golden ichor, the blood of immortals, two of the four were smiling like madmen, the other two frowned with grim determination. However much shining gore covered the Titans and the surroundings, there was not half as much as on the Titan who stood in the centre. The Titan gripped a scythe of gleaming silver, swinging it down again and again and again and again, the metals shifting and flowing to portray the movement. Each blow severed flesh from the man, more ichor each time. One of the Titans holding him down fell back when the limb he clung onto was severed, finding an arm weeping gold in his lap.

Perseus had to look away, eyes shut tight and breath shuddering. He willed himself not to cry. Titan or not, he was too young to see the way Kronos had murdered Uranus. To his right, Helios tightened his grip in reassurance.

Finally, they stopped walking. Perseus opened his eyes.

The King looked down at him from his throne, leisurely draped across the armrests of his throne, golden eyes analysing him from behind inky black hair, curls framing his face. Everything about the King was intimidating, but most of all his gaze. They were insane. Not crazy in a joking way, like Epimetheus or Calypso sometimes were. No, genuine. Perseus couldn't tell if he would suddenly repeat the scene above them, or give him a hug.

"Come forward, child."

The King's voice was gentle and soft, in the way a wolf's tongue was. The wolf could tear the arm from his body with ease, if it so crossed his mind.

Just being near him was dangerous, as if he would spontaneously combust. The young Titan found himself… liking it, the thrill, the wild energy. Perseus let go of his parent's hands. He stepped forward, then again. Until he was in front of the steps to the throne. His knee bent without thought.

"My king." Perseus managed.

There was a brief silence.

"Yes… I suppose I am." The King smiled. "I have high aspirations for you, child."

Perseus blinked, then nodded. "I… I-I won't let you down."

The wolf continued to study him, maybe contemplating whether or not to sinks its teeth into his arm and pull the limb from his torso. A lupine grin twisted onto his face.

"I do hope not."

* * *

_The Lands of the South…_

The stag was overly anxious before Perseus even raised his bow in its direction. Its hooves tread lightly over the dew-covered moss, muscles tensed like a wound-up coil, ready to spring away in a golden blur. The hart had a coat of cherry red fur, a red similar to that of Leto's hair, spotted by islands of snow on its belly. This wasn't any deer, a fact made clear by its solid gold antlers, longer than Perseus' arm by a half.

These deer were one in a thousand, specific to the Lands of the South, the domain of his grand-uncle Krios. The Titan of the south crouched beside his young ward, hand firmly grasping Perseus' shoulder. He gave it a small squeeze, a silent gesture Perseus knew meant one thing.

Shoot.

Shifting his stance slightly, he knocked the arrow. Leaning into the bow, the bowstring stretched back, yew and heartwood bending beneath the pressure applied by his left arm. When he had first came to his grand-uncle, he hadn't even been able to bend the bow one bit, though years of training had changed that. Perseus found himself genuinely concentrating for once. One finger above, two below. Breath steady. One eye closed.

_You're mine_.

The arrow surged forward with a _WHOOSH!_ cutting its fatal path through the air. A disappointing _thud_ and _twang_. It had missed. Hitting the spot the stag had been half a moment earlier, the arrow lodged itself three quarters of the length into a tree trunk. The deer had launched itself away, speeding off into the forest in a blur of cherry red and sparkling gold.

Defeated, Perseus hung his head in shame. Krios sighed, halfway from anger, halfway to disappointment. They both stood, though still the son of Helios and Selene kept his head directed towards the floor. Krios grabbed his chin and guided his gaze up. The Titan of the South didn't enjoy punishing Perseus, but he never shied from his duties.

"Look at me." He simply said. Knowing what came next, Perseus looked at him. Their eyes locked. Faint blue and pale gold.

The fist slammed into his face. Cheekbones burning, golden ichor splattering the floor, Perseus managed to keep his balance, though he couldn't control the fire that ripped through his mind. Without thinking about it, he grabbed his longbow and cracked it around the side of the Titan's head. The bow shattered into a hundred splinters and Krios staggered. Ichor gushed from a gash in the Titan's temple.

In shock, Perseus dropped the snapped bow and realised what he'd just done to his tutor. Before he could mutter out an apology, Krios laughed. Heartily and deeply, with no trace of mockery.

"You're finally thinking like a Titan." Krios smiled, ruffling his already unruly hair. Perseus gave an uneasy one in return.

"It only took you four years. You must be a terrible teacher." Krios punched his shoulder hard, but Perseus found himself smiling genuinely now. Krios grabbed him and inspected the ichor on his face.

"Or it might be that you're a terrible student. You've still got a lot to learn dearest nephew."

The son of Selene rolled his electrum eyes.

"Next time punch me harder, I'm still conscious." Krios then punched him _harder_, and the world fell to black. The son of Helios didn't mind much. He thought it was funny.

* * *

"Again."

Krios' voice hadn't lost its iron tone, despite the fact he'd repeated that word a dozen times. Perseus sighed, before inhaling deeply through his nose. His thoughts turned to the sun on the horizon, his father's domain, charitable and extroverted. On the other side of the heavens, the moon was rising, his mother's domain, opposite to his father, more mysterious and introverted. He exhaled through his mouth.

Perseus was the amalgamation of the two spiritual dualities, literally. At the time his father and mother stood on equal footing, twilight, Perseus was most powerful.

The more he breathed out, he could feel his physical form dissipate. Resisting the urge to crack an eye open, Perseus continued with the meditation, finishing it with an incantation in the Old Tongue, spoken only by Elder Titans and Protogenoi.

"Μητέρα και πατέρα, ευλογήστε με εδώ, έλα στο γιο σας."

("Mother and father, bless me here, come to your son.")

When he opened his eyes, he looked down to see his hand – except he barely could see his hand, it was faint and more like a shadow. He had to actually focus in order to see it. The rest of his body was much the same, an ethereal glow of gold and silver. Perseus looked over his barely existent shoulder to look at his parents' uncle, who was smiling almost as much as he was.

"It worked!" He grinned.

"Perfect." Krios poked Perseus, testing him. His finger still made contact with him, to both their dismay.

"Almost perfect." The Titan of Twilight corrected.

"I guess it's more like camouflage, rather than being untouchable." Krios mused, though he was still beaming. Perseus could feel a dull ache behind his eyes the longer he held his transparent state, building up slowly like a dam. He finally started to let go, the sensation flowing away. "Kronos will be pleased. He is looking forward to meeting you, Perseus."

"It will be my honour to meet with the King, uncle." Perseus slowly let go of the magic that withheld his physicality, becoming opaquer by the second. Privately, he would often look back on his meeting with the king. In a way, he still found himself longing for that coiled and charged danger that accompanied Kronos. "How long until then?"

"My brother made it clear he wanted you to be taught well, but I can tell you it will be soon."

"Will it be before or after the next equinox? Will I see mother and father beforehand?" Perseus wondered. He only got to see his parents twice a year, mostly he stayed under the tutelage of Krios. 'Orders from the King', his mother had told him.

It didn't take an idiot to see his parents weren't exactly the model couple, and Perseus was no idiot. He knew what people said about them, he'd heard the spirits and nymphs talk. It made Perseus sad, in a way, that his parents didn't actually love each other, but he'd always had Krios.

The Titan of the South and Lord of Constellations had been his mentor almost since birth. He had been chosen due to the fact that it had been foretold that Perseus would be not only the Titan of the Twilight, but also Stars, tying Perseus and Krios together.

"You'll see them soon lad, but when you are officially welcomed to the pantheon, you will get to see them whenever you want." Krios answered. Perseus nodded. "Now try it again, make your parents and Kronos proud."

* * *

**Sorry! This chapter took longer than I thought it would!**

**I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, if not, leave a review! If you did, well, leave one anyway :D**

**I do have a few (12) mock exams this next month, so that will affect the update speed :/ ahhh sorry**

**How are you lovely people? I most certainly hope you are having a splendid day today!**

**As an Englishman, it has been my duty since birth to make sure people drink a plenty amount of tea. I'll remind you that you should be drinking a cup of tea right now. Chop chop!**

**Thank you for the support ^^**

**A good day to you!**

**Xander**


	3. Chapter 3: Son of Helios

The Child of Moon and Sun.

**Chapter 3 – Son of Helios**

**"Kiss me, and you will see how important I am." — Sylvia Plath**

* * *

_The Lands of the South…_

A great cracking thunder reverberated across his skull, tendrils of pain lancing through his brain. Perseus clasped his hands tighter, grimacing. Slowly, he felt his physicality dissipate with the winds, concentrating hard to complete the ritual. Deep breaths… in… and out-

_CRACK!_

He lost his thoughts. The staff the Elder Titan used to hit him was made of oak, solid and dense. Painful.

"Μπάσταρδος," Perseus muttered. _CRACK_! _Thud! _Krios swatted him around the head once, then again.

"Where'd you learn that word?" Krios leaned on his staff casually, the corners of his mouth upturned slightly in the smallest hint of a grin.

"You," Perseus managed as he focused with the incantation.

"You'd do well to remember the Old Tongue is forbidden by my brother," Krios intoned, "though most never bother to learn."

"Shut up," Perseus grunted, "I'm concentrating."

_CRACK!_

"No you're not," Krios returned to leaning on the staff, "every time I hit you, you lose focus."

Perseus tried to block out his grand-uncle's voice. He'd entered his twilight state half a hundred times before, why couldn't he now? _That's a stupid question_, he thought, _you know exactly why_-

_CRACK!_

_Focus Perseus!_ He screamed at himself.

_CRACK!_

"I swear Krios-"

_CRACK!_

Perseus whirled around and snatched the long oak rod from Krios' hands. With all the might he could muster, he snapped the staff in half over his knee and tossed it far away. Breathing unsteady, heart pumping uncontrollably, he tried to calm his temper, though the mighty headache didn't help. When he opened his eyes, he heard clapping.

"Finally, young nephew," Krios smiled, "you are _truly_ learning."

To Perseus' surprise, when he looked down, his body was a transparent silvery gold hue. He had entered twilight state without even realising it.

"How?" The transparency ebbed with his heartbeat.

"You must have done it on impulse," Krios slapped him on the back, which was enough to knock him out of the twilight state.

"That's good?"

"It is, it means you're almost ready to ascend," Krios summoned two staffs, identical to the previous. He threw one to the son of Helios, who caught it with ease. "Now, disarm me."

"Why are we doing this again?" Perseus wondered out loud. Pallas tutted.

"No matter how many times you ask that question, you're not going to get out of it," his cousin smirked and ushered Perseus into the inn, "now, act mortal."

The inn was unsurprisingly, full of mortals. The entire downstairs was occupied by long pews ands tables, most of which were in use by a staggering amount of drunken mortals. Perseus winced at how loud they were being, the word 'obnoxious' did not do them justice. The wooden floor appeared to be soaked through with what seemed like beer or ale, or at least he hoped it was. When Pallas and he entered, some looked their way, before going back to their intoxicated revelry.

"Yes, we are just very tall mortals," Perseus said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth, and whilst you're at it find us a table."

Perseus complied, managing to find a table in the corner. Pallas returned with drinks and a predatory grin on his face.

"The serving girls are _quite_ the lookers around here," the son of Krios raised an eyebrow, "don't you think?"

Perseus muttered some noncommittal agreement, which Pallas stilled at.

"You've never had a woman before, have you?" Pallas asked incredulously. Perseus just stared into his drink in response. "Dearest Cousin, if I had a face as pretty as yours, I'd hide it from no wench!"

"Yeah, whatever," He muttered. This whole thing was a stupid idea. Pallas wanted to '_complete the last stages of his training_', which apparently involved getting drunk and laid. The whole thing made him anxious.

And so the night progressed, Pallas would point out a girl to charm, Perseus would refuse and then they'd drink. Repeat. _Until finally…_

"What about that one?" Pallas leaned on the table for support as he pointed her out, slurring his words slightly, "you like the look of her? She's hot."

She was a young girl, older than him for sure and shockingly beautiful. Her hair was a familiar blaze of red, and she looked surprisingly pretty for someone so lowborn. She could have passed for a nature spirit or even a Titaness. What had caught his eye was the sweet smile on her face and the warmth of her eyes as she'd brought them ale.

"I… I'm not sure," Perseus said, which was the closest he'd been to agreeing all night. Pallas seized on it.

"You'll have to charm that one, she's no prostitute, her," Pallas advised.

"I didn't assume-"

"Well you should of, most the servers will do a little more on the side for a bit of coin," his cousin spoke like he knew it for a fact, "not this one though."

"How's you know?" Perseus slurred slightly.

"I just do."

"What?"

"Just experience," Pallas grabbed his sleeve, "I think she likes you, that much is certain or why else has she has ignored me?"

Perseus laughed at that, from the corner of his eye he saw the girl smiled at him from across the room, before looking away.

"Quickly," Pallas' tone changed, "gaze at her and let her see you looking. Make her feel like she's the only girl in the room."

Perseus did as he was bid but staring at the girl and waiting for her to see him was just as agonisingly awkward as he thought it would be. Yet as soon as he thought to stop, she caught him looking.

"Don't look away, keep your eyes on hers." Pallas hissed as if he knew Perseus' first instinct was to avert his gaze. The ale must have given him the courage to heed his friend because he did keep looking. Her eyes gazed right back at his and he was rewarded with a smile before she sheepishly bowed her head and carried some tankards away from a table.

"There's the charm I'd expect from a son of Helios," his cousin grinned. Outside the inn a crash sounded, before he heard voices shouting. The unmistakable sound of a sword scraping out it's sheath immediately sobered Perseus and all thoughts of pretty mortals fled his mind.

"What was that?" He got up from the table. Pallas didn't even dignify a response, his head was drifting towards the table, half asleep.

When he heard more clattering outside, he started to stride towards the door, before he was swamped in a great heard of drunken mortals.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They chanted in a garbled voice.

Allowing the mob to direct him, once he found himself outside, he was engulfed in the cool night air. A loose ring of chanting mortals formed around four men fighting. Three of them were angered nature spirits, each with a weapon, a sword, a spear and a bow. The human they were fighting was unarmed, not even a shield, who dodged and weaved. The mortal was young, twelve probably.

"You have to pay, mortal!" The nature spirit with the bow demanded.

"Your choice," sword spirit slashed at him, giving the boy a haircut, "pay, in gold or blood."

"We're happy either way," spear spirit smiled.

"My mother! She's sick! Please, give us one more month, I'll do anything!" The boy begged, dodging a spear to the face.

The crowd did not concern themselves with the words their fellow mortal spoke, only crying out for blood. They howled and hollered, screamed and spat, a mob of bloodthirst that needed quenching. Perseus stood, appalled. How could they not defend their own? A boy?

Perseus stepped into the ring.

"STOP!" He commanded, channelling as much power as he could. Everything stopped, the spirits, the shouting. For a moment, there was only the sound of cicadas in his mother's moonlight.

Then the whispers started, slowly at first, before they became a roar, and then an inferno.

_"Who's this kid?"_

_ "Is he going to fight?" _

_"Fresh meat?"_

_"KILL HIM!"_

_"BLOOD!"_

_"KILL!"_

_"FIGHT!"_

The spirit with the spear looked at him, "Don't get involved kid-" Perseus punched him. _Hard_. It was a solid hit, and he relished the feeling of flesh beneath his fist. It felt _good_.

He lost focus for a while.

It's safe to say, afterwards, it would take a long while to scrub the spirit's blood out of the walls of the inn.

When he finished up the beating of the spirits, the crowd dispersed when Perseus trained his glare on them. The boy trembled before him. Perseus tried to smile for his benefit.

"You alright, kid?"

The mortal ran. Perseus sighed sadly.

"Don't be surprised after the beating you just gave, Titan," a voice behind him spoke. It was the pretty red-haired girl.

"Titan…"

"You're bleeding gold," The girl explained, pointing at his cheek, before picking up a wooden box. "Sit down."

Perseus did as he was bid, and the girl treated the cut on his face.

"Really, it's fine, I'm immortal, you see. I mean it's nice of you and all but-"

"Stay still," she rubbed a salve into the cut. She was extremely close to his face, which made him blush. He didn't have the heart to say no, so he let her treat to his 'wound'. She smelled of juniper and honeysuckle, the smells of his childhood.

The night air was almost silent, if not for the chirping of cicadas. A comforting silver glow washed the world a pale colour.

"My name's Perseus," he tried a smile, "do you have one?" He winced at his stupidity, _of course she has one!_

_"_Psevdís," she spoke as if he were just another mortal. Perseus decided he liked that. She pulled him up from his sitting position, done with healing him. He'd had enough ale to feel bold yet when her eyes met his, the words fell away. Up close like this, he thought her lips to be full and soft. The softest things he had ever seen.

_Pallas said to look at her._

He forced his gaze up to her eyes again and the two of them drew closer still. One of her hands lingered on his cheek.

"Such a pale gold," she said softly, "Your eyes. Like silver-"

Perseus leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were as soft as he imagined, her eyes fluttered close. His hands settled on her hips as she pulled his head down towards her. The kiss continued despite their fumbling, both of them as inexperienced as the other. Their embrace held him to her closely, and Perseus' body flushed with heat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," An amused voice behind him spoke. The two of them flew apart, both red, before Psevdís ran away. Perseus cursed quietly, before turning to his father.

"Really? Now? Whatever you want, Father." Helios just smiled, the two of them embraced before separating.

"Finally using those charms you inherited from me?" Helios elbowed him.

"Something like that," Perseus mumbled.

"And I assume you want me not to tell your mother," the Sun Titan said knowingly.

"Absolutely not," Perseus said "Why are you here? It's not the equinox yet…" He wondered aloud, before it clicked. His Father's face turned serious.

"Come now, the King has sent me. It is time for you to ascend."

* * *

**Now you're probably wondering, _why's this chapter so short when he's taken so long to write?_**

**Simple answer - Life**

**Complex answer - I was ill for a while, then I had my mock exams (I absolutely aced English and History), then CHRISTMAS**

**So I haven't had the time to do much. This chapter was gonna be longer, but I wanted to get a chapter out before the turn of the year. I'm going on Holiday as well, so I wasn't going to have a choice.**

**Anyway, enough of my excuses.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! If not, sorry! Leave a review please, because I can't read your mind lol**

**Thank you for the support ^^**

**I wish you all a very happy New Year!**

**Xander**


End file.
